mange
by PridexWretchedluver4ever
Summary: A girl named buttercup and her family stop the girl named mange that lives inside buttercup from distroying townsville and hurting all the people she is close to.a buttercup story. NOT A LOVE STORY! Sorry to those who like buttercup/butch stories/ my favs
1. mange

mange, the true story!

In the city of Townsville, lived the powerpuff girls. Asleep tucked in their bedsnot knowing what will happen.

Their lives the boogie-man,actully his twin brother. He heard all about what happened to his twin. He didn't like it not one bit.

He said evilly,I have an excellent thing to getrid of them forever!But who will I put it in in the first place? Wait! I have an evil plan!

I'll put Mange into the toughest, the strongest, and the most powerful person thier is! Mmmm.........Yes! The powerpuff girls!

But, which one? He saw the computer. It gave him an idea which one to put it in. Buttercup.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was the middle ofthe night. And pitch black outside, not a person was stirring and no lights showed. At the powerpuff home

something was happening. A bright light that glowed from the closet. It eventullay woke up buttercup. She sat up on the bed and

looked at her sisters. Her sisters didn't wake up because they were away from it. She then sighed.

She said, how come I am awake by light. Walking to the closet,really not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly, something grabbed her legs and pulled.

She tried to pull herself free but it was no good to was to strong.  
Then she cried,PROFESSOR!

He heard her scream his name and came running into the girls' room. He came in and saw his tough daughter,buttercup,getting dragged to  
the closet.

He didn't really know how to help her. So he screamed, wake up!

bubbles his youngest daughter of the three sat up and said yawning, What is it professor?

It has to be good to wake us up this late! Blossom said they saw thier sister getting dragged by the leg

Um, guys? Can you help me? PLEASE! IT'S Grabbing my arms now! Buttercup yelled

We will help you. Blossom said,after we they fell back to bed.

What sisters you are! Remind me not to help you during a battle! shouted Buttercup. And the again she cried  
PROFESSOR! Hearing his daughter's cry he tried to close the closet door but it would not shut. at this point  
he was getting very shouted Get Up Now! to his daughters who starred at him suddenly  
breaks the silentence and says, She is just........Blossom was interupted by Buttercup who has been to fend them off  
ofher for a while then screamed Hurry up! I cann't hold on much longer! Please hurry!

They raced over to her as fast as they could.

Cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Helping Buttercup

naruhina123 well did you enjoy it?  
BC: No not really, where is the action like you said  
naruhina123....That going th come in this chapter! you will be dragged to the closetby something and the best thing yet, blossom  
dosen't even care!  
blossom:........Wait! You made me a jerk!  
Me: I really don't care about you so I'm making you a jerk! your boring so who cares?  
Blossom: Why I atah! [She tried to hit me]  
Me; [typing]  
Blossom; What![ She has big gloves on and her mouth was zipped]  
BC; CCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL!  
Blossom chases buttercup after that comment.

Me:On with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They raced to her as fast as they could tring to help,but it was to late! She had gotten dragged before they got there.

The closet door was so tight that even Blossom and Bubbles couldn't open it. They kept hearing screaming  
by Buttercup, but that soon ended.

Blossom said, Can we go to bed now?

Professor then said no. How could you blossom? You let down your sister that  
needed help. How can you even call yourself a powerpuff girl?

Really I don't care, so now can I go to bed? Blossom said

Is that all you care about is going back to bed! How can you be that messed up!  
She's our sister and you don't care! Bubbles said angry

I don't care at this point,but yes I do care for my sister. I just really want  
to go to bed! Blossom said,you don't have to be mean!

I'm just upset at the fact you are so selfish! Wanting sleep,and not caring  
for Buttercup is wrong! For shame! Bubbles said, Just go back to bed and she started shouting  
DO NOT TALK TO ME!

OK! Blossom said happily

Fine! Bubbles said irritated  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the lab of the boogie man

Where am I? And why am I tied to the table? Buttercup said

Your at my lab. How do you like? the man said

Well,why am I strapped to the table? Buttercup said

Well you will find out after the operation! he said

What! she exclaimed

You have no choice or no will to be exact! he said evily

My sisters are going to save me and beat you up! Buttercup said

Well, then why is that your sister Blossom dosen't care and wants to just go to bed! He said

Your lieing! Blossom would help me! Buttercup exclaimed

Well, do you want to see then? he asked

Why yes! She said

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blossom said, Can we go to bed now?

Professor then said no. How could you blossom? You let down your sister that  
needed help. How can you even call yourself a powerpuff girl?

Really I don't care, so now can I go to bed? Blossom said

Is that all you care about is going back to bed! How can you be that messed up!  
She's our sister and you don't care! Bubbles said angry

I don't care at this point,but yes I do care for my sister. I just really want  
to go to bed! Blossom said,don't just have to be mean!

I'm just upset at the fact you are so selfish! Wanting sleep,and not caring  
for Buttercup is wrong! For shame! Bubbles said, Just go back to bed and she started shouting  
DO NOT TALK TO ME!

OK! Blossom said happily

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your right! She exclaimed Right before she fell asleep fromm the  
man using anastia. [ the stuff they use in the hospitals]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~cliffie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~please reveiw~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
